Italian Duet
by NatesMama
Summary: Quick one-shot about love in a different language.


Just a quick one-shot I have been playing with for a couple weeks. Nothing special.

Don't own Bones. Bummer.

* * *

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian with a bounce in his step and a whistle on his lips. He felt good. No, check that. He felt _fantastic. _He was finally involved with a beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman in a healthy, committed relationship. Something he had been craving for the better part of three years, and he couldn't be happier.

Booth ran his card through the security reader and bounded up the stairs to the forensic platform, where his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was currently issuing instructions to her latest intern. Or _squintern_, as he liked to call them.

"So, Mr. Collins, do you understand now why it is incredibly important to run every single test result by me or Dr. Saroyan before proceeding?" Brennan tapped her toe on the floor and glared.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan! It'll never happen again!" The intern jerkily nodded his head and ran down the stairs behind Booth, practically plowing him over in the process.

"Geez, Bones! What did the poor kid do?" Booth chuckled at the death glare she was throwing at him now, not the least bit impressed or frightened of her ire.

"Don't ask. It's been one of those days." Brennan walked off the platform, Booth hot on her heels. "So, is there anything new with the case?"

Booth followed her into her office under the watchful eye of Angela, who was standing next to the platform and staring at the partners with undisguised interest. Booth sat on Brennan's sofa while she relaxed in her office chair. "No, not really. I just thought you'd be interested in lunch. We haven't seen much of each other lately."

Brennan winked at him and smiled. "And whose fault is that? You're the one who has been otherwise occupied for weeks now."

"Yeah, I guess so. Can you blame me, though? I think I'm smitten." Booth grinned back and returned her wink. "Sobrieta is an amazing woman."

Brennan couldn't help but be impressed at Booth's perfect Italian pronunciation. "So you've said. I'm glad you're happy, Booth."

Standing outside Brennan's office, Angela Montenegro was flabbergasted. _'Booth is seeing another woman?' _she thought. _'Why didn't Bren say anything? And why does she sound so unconcerned about it? And what kind of name is Sobrieta anyway?'_

"I really am happy, Bones. For the first time in a long time."

"Who is making you so happy, Booth? New woman?" Angela finally broke out of her shocked stupor and walked into Brennan's office, not even bothering to say hello.

"Yes, Angela. Not that it's any of your business." Booth replied, using a friendly tone. "Were you eavesdropping, by any chance?" He winked at Brennan again, eliciting a laugh from his partner.

"No, I was not eavesdropping, Booth. Honestly, get over yourself. I was just getting ready to come in and overheard, that's all." Angela handed a file to Brennan, turning her back on Booth. "Sweetie, we need to talk later, okay?" She glared at Brennan, obviously put out at not being privy to this change in Booth's social life and Brennan's obvious ease with the change.

"No, Angela, I don't think that we do. I know exactly what you're going to say, how you're going to say it, and frankly…I am not in the mood. This is one of those times we talked about where I get to call foul." Brennan returned Angela's glare with even more intensity. "Booth's love life is none of your business."

"Love life?!?" Angela wheeled on Booth, turning a shocked, wide-eyed gaze between him and Brennan. "You're in love?"

"Like I said, Angela. It's none of your business." Booth lowered his voice a fraction and looked Angela directly in the eyes. "But yes. I am in love. Why does that shock you? Do you think I'm not capable?"

"Of course I think you're capable!" Angela slumped dejectedly onto the sofa next to him. "I just thought….I mean, I assumed….oh, hell. I just never imagined that you would fall in love with some other woman, that's all."

"What?" Booth turned and gave Angela a look. "Some _other_ woman? Ang, are you in love with me or something?"

Had Booth been able to keep the laughter out of his eyes he probably would have gotten away with the joke. But Angela saw right through him. "You're an ass!" She stood up and went to leave the office. "And what kind of a name is Sobrieta anyway? Is that Italian?"

"Ah! So you were eavesdropping! I knew it!" Booth couldn't contain the mirth in his voice anymore and busted out laughing, Brennan joining him wholeheartedly.

"Arrrgggh! You two are so frustrating!" Angela looked at them both with undisguised anger. "First, Bren starts dating this Casello guy and now you're dating some Italian as well! I don't get you two at all!" She turned on her heel and flounced out of the room.

Booth and Brennan could still be heard laughing as Angela reached Cam's office, throwing the door open and entering in a huff.

Cam looked up slowly, unsure if she even wanted to know the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"Is there something I can help you with, Angela?"

Angela sat on the chair opposite Cam's desk and sighed. "I don't know. Did you know that Booth and Brennan were dating other people?"

"What?" Cam was shocked. It hadn't been more than a few months ago that Booth had essentially confessed that he was in love with Dr. Brennan to her, and now he was dating? "Who? Who are they dating?"

"That's just it! I don't know! They're both dating Italian-sounding people, and neither will give me details!" Angela was getting more frustrated, talking to Cam.

Cam's radar immediately went haywire. "Wait. They're _both_ dating Italians?"

"Yes." Angela huffed. "Why, is that important?"

"Give me a minute." Cam pulled up an Italian to English dictionary online. "What are the names?"

"Casello and Sobrieta." Angela knew the names would be burned into her brain for quite some time. The thought of her favorite non-couple never actually becoming a real couple was depressing her to no end.

"Hmmm…" Cam typed the names into the computer, read the results, and started laughing hysterically. "Oh, Angela! You've been played!"

"What?!?" She ran around the desk to see what Cam was pointing to. "Those sneaky…."

Cam couldn't stop laughing. "I can't believe you didn't even think of this! I love that they pulled this over on you!" She held her midsection, trying to catch her breath.

Angela glared at Cam once more before walking out. "Shut up, Cam!"

Booth and Brennan had heard Cam's laughter, then Angela's angry footsteps heading back their way. "Uh oh." Booth said, getting ready to run for it. "Cam must have figured it out."

When Angela reached Brennan's office, the lights were out and the room was empty. "Damn." She thought. "Well, I guess I can always get them tomorrow when they-" She suddenly stopped her train of thought when she heard a slight giggle, seeming to come from the private bathroom off Brennan's office. _'Oh, no. They are not hiding from me!'_

Angela ran to the door and whipped it open, revealing a doubled over Brennan and a blushing Booth, both holding onto the sink to keep from falling over.

"You know something," Angela deliberately kept her tone even, knowing that was scarier than yelling. "I am going to get you two for this. Although, I don't know which one is worse…not telling me that you two are finally dating, or giving me your names in Italian to try to throw me off the trail! Casello and Sobrieta….Booth and Temperance. Please! You had to know I would find out eventually!"

By this time Booth and Brennan had sobered and exited the bathroom. "I'm sorry, Ang. I really am. I wanted to tell you but…we just…this was just between us. And what happens between us…"

"Stays between us." Booth finished for Brennan, giving her a warm look. "We just wanted to enjoy this without the Spanish inquisition hanging over us, okay? We wanted to just be us, not Booth and Brennan with all these expectations that you all seem to have." Booth looked at Angela carefully, willing her to understand. "Is that okay?"

Hearing Booth's reasoning and seeing the loving look he gave her best friend, Angela was inclined to be forgiving. "Okay. Yes, it's fine. And you're right. I probably would have been obnoxious about the whole thing. I suppose I can't really blame you for wanting to keep it to yourselves for while." Angela regarded Brennan closely. "But now you owe me some serious girl talk. And soon!"

"Absolutely, Ang. I promise." Brennan looked properly chastised.

"Okay, then. I forgive you both." Angela turned to leave again, stopping only when she reached the doorway. "Oh. One more thing. 'Ha lougo circa tempo!'!" She left the office with a flourish.

Booth looked at Brennan, confused. "What the heck did she just say? Was that Italian?"

Brennan shook her head in amazement. "Yes. She said, 'It's about time!'"

Booth laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I would have to agree with that sentiment in any language."


End file.
